Speculum
by BleedingHeart1
Summary: This is a songfic. Hermione was pregnant but didn't tell Draco. 10 years later he still feels the pain. (Rating's to be safe)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and the song, "Speculum" is owned by Adema.

A/N: I was kinda bored today since I didn't go to school and I got an idea from this song cuz it's about one of the band member's girlfriend being pregnant and not telling him and then getting an abortion so I thought it might make an ok Draco/Hermione story. This is my first time writing for ff.net even though I've got lots of fics written. Hope ya like it. And by the way, if you haven't heard the song, you might wanna d/l it if ya can cuz it's really good…it's my fave song from them.

_There's so many people dying_

_You complain about_

_Your situation_

_What about me_

Draco walked silently across the grounds of his own Manor as the horizon began capturing the sun and darkening the sky. A gust of wind blew his hair into his icy gray eyes that were glistening, tears threatening to fall. He closed his eyes as he recalled the entire ordeal from 10 years ago that had caused the pain he was feeling.

_Half the world_

_Wouldn't know_

_What it's like to lose your seed_

_Maybe you can't understand_

"Draco, listen to me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you know as well as I that we're not capable of taking care of a child," Hermione tried to explain as tears fell down her cheeks.

"That doesn't give you, or anyone else for that matter, the right to take its life. You should have told me when you first found out you were pregnant. That was our child…our son…something that we created. And you killed it," he said coldly as tears filled his eyes.

_(How I feel)_

_I cannot reach that soul_

_You're probably watching over us_

_Know that I think of you_

_It's killing me_

Draco opened his saddened eyes and made his way over to a bench to sit down. He began to imagine in his mind what his son would have looked like. As the sun went down completely, Draco began crying, knowing that no one would hear, for now he had no one.

_The guilt has lasted years, still cry_

_It was all planned out_

_Why was I last to know_

_Don't you trust in me_

"Draco, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be angry," Hermione continued. She moved to put a hand on his shoulder but he roughly shoved her hand away.

"Who all knew that you were getting an abortion?" he asked, his piercing gray eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"My family, Harry, Ron, Ginny," she counted off.

"You could tell them, but you couldn't tell me? I thought you trusted me. I thought you loved me. But you can't change this. You made a mistake and now you have to live with it. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you," he said sadly before walking off, ignoring her pleading as he left her, and himself, alone.

_The table's cold_

_It's too late_

_To make up for these mistakes_

_Maybe you can't understand_

The night sky was alight with stars. Draco looked up to the Heavens and watched as the many stars twinkled as if they were winking at him. He continued to search the sky as if hoping to see a sign that his son was there, watching him at that very moment.

_(How I feel)_

_I cannot reach that soul_

_You're probably watching over us_

_Know that I think of you_

_It's killing me_

_(How I feel)_

_If I would have known_

_I can't say what I would have done_

_If you could forgive_

_I'd like to rest with you someday_

A soft gust of wind gently blew Draco's hair about. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if he'd have known Hermione was pregnant, but he did know that he wouldn't have killed it as she had done. He hoped his son didn't blame him, for he had no idea of his presence.

"One day," he whispered. "One day, we'll be together."

_(How I feel)_

_I cannot reach that soul_

_You're probably watching over us_

_Know that I think of you_

_It's killing me_

_(How I feel)_

_If I would have known_

_I can't say what I would have done_

_If you could forgive_

_I'd like to rest with you someday_


End file.
